Your PenPal
by DC World
Summary: Au Klaine- Kurt and Blaine both sign up for a pen-pal program for teens across Ohio and get each other. This is a collection of their letters to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I have seen something like this being done before, I but I thought I would give it a try anyways. **

**Blaine and Kurt become pen-pals through a program designed for teens in Ohio. The following is their letters. I actually have no idea where this is going, but it seems to have a mind of it's own so we will see. **

* * *

><p>To whom it may concern…<p>

Despite the fact that I thoroughly despise clichés and have this constant need to push the boundaries in everything I that do, I am at a loss of how to start this letter in a unique, mind blowing way. And so I have to decided that just this once I will conform to the masses and begin like everybody else: Hello! My name is Kurt Hummel. What's your name? Blah…just re-reading that makes me cringe-what has the world come to?* shakes head in shame*

Seeing as I have already jumped on the bandwagon, I might as well continue. I live in Lima( an old-fashioned, cow-town if there ever was one) with my dad, step-mother ( Carole) and asshat of a step-brother ( Finn). My dad owns and runs a mechanic/tire shop and I work there on weekends and sometimes after school. If you knew me ( which I guess if we continue to write each you will) you would appreciate the irony of that. Most people I know are shocked to discover that I know what a carburetor is. Despite this, I have NO aspirations to be a mechanic. As soon as I graduate ( I would go sooner but my dad won't let me) I plan on moving to New York and starring on Broadway. In case that wasn't a big enough giveaway, I live for performing. The only thing I love more then performing is fashion. And sarcasm. I love me some witty come backs.

As you may or may not have guessed, I am a member of my school's Glee Club, the New Directions ( yes I know, atrocious name). Glee is honestly the best part of my day. Even if I rarely get solos and it's a miracle if we actually do the songs I want to do. This is mainly due to the fact that our female lead, Ms. Rachel Berry, is both extremely talented and what my brother would call a " controlist." Also, as a countertenor in a group that consists of several people who have no idea that the musical alphabet only goes up to G, I am pretty sure that they don't appreciate my talent as much as they should ( OMG, speak of the devil. I sound just like Rachel. Damn her for seeping in my head and converting me into a self absorbed SOB. And speaking of being self absorbed, I really shouldn't assume that you have any idea of what I am talking about. Although I really really hope you do, because otherwise I am not sure what we can talk about in our letters…assuming you wish to continue writing with me). Besides Glee, I also did a brief stint with the Cheerios ( my school's multiple National Championship winning cheerleading squad) and an even briefer stint with the McKinley High Titans ( my school's football team which, for a lack of a better word, kind of sucks).

Mr. Witter ( my English teacher who came up with the lovely idea of signing everyone in his third period class up for this pen-pal program) made a list of questions we can ask in our first letters- all of which are ridiculous, boring and slightly juvenile. So I have come up with my own list of questions, which I will also be answering. Actually, I found a site devoted to weird questions while surfing the net during Math and randomly picked ten and used them.

1) What is your least favourite animal and why? Mine is the Texas Longhorn. Seriously, they creep the crap out me. My Uncle John has a whole bunch of them and every time we visit him I freak out. Just thinking about them makes me shudder. I mean come on. What the hell is the purpose of those stupid horns on their heads? So they can poke each other's eyes out for fun? And how do they stay standing up? Shouldn't they just fall over because they are so top heavy? I could go on, but to preserve your sanity I will digress…

2) What television show could you not live without? Mine is definitely Project Runway. When I was younger it was, oddly, The Power Rangers.

3) What is your coffee order? Non-fat Grande Mocha.

4) What is your Guilty Pleasure Disney Movie? The Little Mermaid or Mulan.

5) You just got a free plane ticket to anywhere in the world, and you leave right now. Where are you going? New York

6) Do you untie your shoes before you take them off? YES! I don't understand people who are to lazy to do that. Or people how step on the heels of their shoes. That ruins your shoes people!

7) What is your favourite dessert? I LOVE cheery cheesecake, even if it's really bad for me

8) Would you put off following your dreams to start a family? This one actually merits some thinking. I really really want to follow my dreams…but a family would also be nice. Damn it, why did I have to randomly pick such a complicated question.

9) Are you a fan of dragons? I admit dragons are actually quite beautiful creatures, if you are into the whole fantasy thing.

10) Are you a shopaholic? That would an understatement.

So there you have it! Anyways, I hope I haven't weirded you out to much. And I would love to hear back from you.

Your new pen-pal,

Kurt

* * *

><p>Well, I guess first things first: Hello, Kurt Hummel. My name is Blaine Anderson.<p>

Second, and please do not be offended by this, are you gay? Do not worry I am definitely not a homophobe- it would be kind of hypocritical and self deprecating if I was. It is just, as much as I wish it was no t the case, my sexuality is a huge issue for a lot of people. I wish it did not t matter, but I am not naive enough to think that everyone is comfortable with it. Regardless of whether you are gay or not, I feel the need to let you know up front. That way if you wish to stop writing to me, we can get that over with before we develop some sort of friendship and then have to awkwardly end it.

I am from a town called Westerville- a very traditional and prominent town if I do say so myself. I attend the Dalton Academy for Boys. Despite " living" ten minutes away from campus, I board there and spend my summers aboard. I am actually rarely at home. My father is in politics whilst my mother works in event planning- well sort of. I have a younger sister who attends Crawford Day and an older brother who is in his second year at Harvard Law. Much like yourself, I do not aspire to follow in my father's footstep. I have been told I am to " nice" to be in politics several times, plus my father and I do not see eye-to-eye politically and it would not look good if I went against him.

I am also in my school's Glee Club, the Warblers. So I actually know what you are talking about when you say that you are a countertenor- which is very impressive by the way, even if you fellow Glee Club members can not see that. There has not been a countertenor in the Warblers since James Harrison graduated in 1987. Both a blessing and a curse of going to a school like Dalton is it's constant need to strive for excellence and prove that future world leaders and thinkers walk it's hallow halls. Because of this, many of our achievements- however minor they may seem at the time- are documented then later drilled into the minds of future generations of young and determined Dalton boys, in hopes of being an inspiration. Apparently, the ability to hit a high E( something legend has it won the Warblers a National Championship) is note worthy. And although I kind of agree, I also think it is a bit over the top.

As much as I love the perform, I do not think I will pursue a career in the Entertainment Industry. To be perfectly honest with you, I actually have no ides what I want to do once I graduate. And as odd as this might sound, I wish that I could be professional student. At least until I find something I want to do. I truly am an academic at heart and genuinely enjoy learning new things. And to answer question number two, I could not live without Jeopardy- I watch it religiously. In fact, when I was a sophomore I had planned on auditioning for the Teen Tournament. Unfortunately, due to some unforeseen circumstances, I was unable to audition. My roommate and best friend Wes, is constantly harassing me to try again this year. And perhaps I will. But regardless of whether I make it this year or not, I definitely plan to one day be on that show.

Besides Glee, I am on my school's academic decathlon team, fencing team, soccer team and I started a fight club. I also used to be on the polo team but unfortunately had to quit due to injuries.

Now on to answering your questions.

1) I am really not a big fan of cat fish. My father once took me fishing - one of his many attempts at bonding- and I remember catching a cat fish and then immediately throwing it back in pure disgust. Actually, I do not particularly like looking at /touching live fish in general.

2) As I mentioned before, I am a huge Jeopardy fan. I am also partial to the Disney Channel.

3) Medium Drip please! I am kind of addicted to caffeine.

4) The Hannah Montana Movie. I am not really sure why I love that movie, but I do. Ironically, I also really like Finding Nemo

5) The Philippines. I would love to get a first hand glimpse at the life my grandmother left behind. Because I am only a quarter Pilipino and three quarters British, my Asian roots are not strong as my European ones and therefore not explored as much. Sometimes I think my mother is ashamed of her heritage, which is a shame.

6) I definitely untie my shoes before I take them off.

7) I am a man that takes pleasures in the simple things in life- I enjoy a nice bowl of plain vanilla ice cream.

8) I would put my dreams on hold if I found " the one". As much as I would love to a have a big career some day, I know first hand the damage putting your professional life before your personal one can cause.

9) As a big fan of " The Hobbit", I must confess I am rather found of dragons.

10) I would not really call myself a shopaholic, per say. But, I have been known to spend a fair amount of money from time to time. It really depends on what I am buying and what kind of mood I am in.

I think I will leave the random question asking to you, seeing as I am pretty sure what ever questions I come up with will not be as spontaneous as yours.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Your pen-pal

Blaine Darren Anderson Jr.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Love? Hate? Undecided? Regardless, reviews would totally make my day. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I am the type of person who likes to personally respond to my reviews. But since eagleshorty2011 has disabled their PM, I guess I have to respond here. **

**I am glad that you like it so far. I think that for now this will only contain letters between the two of them. I was planning on having them meet at Sectionals, but I also like the idea of having them not meet because one of them gets cold feet, or Rachel prevents it, or something along those lines. We'll just have to wait and see. **

**Also, big thanks to everyone that alerted and favourited this story. **

**In this AU they are both Juniors. This starts off sometime before Never Been Kissed and the whole Karofsky thing. The only difference is that Carole and Burt are already married. **

* * *

><p>Mr. Anderson,<p>

( I had the sudden urge to go all" prime and proper " on you- probably because you come off as a very dapper young gentleman :D )

Huh, is my sexuality that transparent? Most people can guess that I am gay once they see me or listen to me talk/sing because I am, admittedly, a rather effeminate guy. I guess I never really thought about my sexuality being prominent in my writing. Btw, I never would have guessed that you were gay if you had not told me. But then again I, apparently, have really bad gaydar ( the two guys that I have had crushes on are both straight. But to be fair, one of them is a " lemon" blonde, which isn't really something most straight guys do. Even his girlfriend confessed she thought he might be gay.) I really hope that you don't mind me occasionally talking/asking you questions about being gay. As the only openly gay kid in my school, I really don't know any other gay guys. Or girls, for that matter. Although I do know a girl who is very…fluid when it comes to sex. But I digress. It would be nice to have someone I can relate to. I am assuming that since you go to an all boys private school you at least know of other gay guys. I hope that my being curious doesn't bother you to much.

So you're a Warbler, eh? That's an acapello group, right? Rachel has this strange obsession with learning as much as possible about our potential competitors- she has a file on you guys, but since I refuse to fuel her madness I have not seen it. Come to think of it, she probably know more about you then I do- what a scary thought! Speaking of competitions, Sectionals is coming up soon. Wouldn't that be neat if we competed against each other! But then again, Rachel would flip a bitch if she found out that I was in contact with the " enemy." Is there someone in the Warblers who is like that? Or are you more laid back?

Not to brag or anything…actually scratch that, I am totally bragging… I can hit F5. My favourite song to sing is Defying Gravity- in it's original key.

So, you started a fight club? Isn't the first rule in fight club to not talk about fight club? I hope you don't get in big shit for mentioning it to me. :P I had to laugh when I read you fence and used to play polo. Where do you live? Buckingham Place? I could not imagine going to a school that offers things like that. I bet the classes there are better then the classes McKinley . To be perfectly honest, I am not challenged at school in the least. And the electives are limited. What classes are you taking? This year I am taking French, Spanish, English, Pre-Cal, Chemistry, AP Bio, Physics, Art and PE. I don't really know why I bother taking French and Spanish. My school doesn't have an AP class for either one because their isn't enough students that would qualify. Not to mention that the Spanish teacher , bless him, doesn't really know Spanish ( he is also our choir director, which is a job he is way more suited for). But I really like both the languages, so I take the classes. It's an easy credit. Plus, being trilingual will look great on college applications.

That's really cool that you are interesting in learning about your heritage. My dad is very " Redneck American." He tries to be cultured, he really does. But it's kind of hopeless. He is perfectly content listening to Mellencamp, watching Deadliest Catch and drinking a Bud. But I love him to death and I don't know what I would do without him.

Okay, on to round two of random questions.

1) Team Jacob, Edward, Switzerland or WTF? Definitely Team Jacob. Not gonna lie, Taylor Lautner is pretty sexy!

2) If you could only go to one concert, what would it be? Lady Gaga for sure. But, if Broadway Shows were included in this then it would be Wicked.

3) Do you prefer to vacation somewhere hot or somewhere cold? A nice, relaxing day at the beach sounds good to me. But I definitely would spend the entire time under an umbrella reading. There is no way I would spend all day in the sun getting skin cancer. Having healthy, hydrated skin is vitally important to me.

4) Any nicknames? My ex-cheer coach calls me Porcelain. I think it's because I'm pale - at least I hopes that's why she calls me that. Coach Sylvester has the tendency to give everyone odd and usually borderline inappropriate nicknames. Actually, Porcelain is quite tame for her.

5) Are you a fan of football? Despite briefly being a kicker and living with two avid Buckeyes fans, no. Not my cup of tea

6) Have you ever been pulled over by the cops? Arrested? Basically have you ever dealt with the police before? Haha. I got pulled over the first day I got my license because the officer thought I was like 12 and way to young to drive. Although I am not sure if this counts, I also had to pick up my brother and his best friend from the drunk tank once.

7) Any hidden talents? I am pretty talented with Sai Swords. I just picked them up one day and started twirling them. I have a couple of nasty, suspicious looking scars, but it's a ton of fun.

8) How many different countries have you visited? I have actually never been out of Ohio, which is really really sad.

9) Do you play any instruments? If so, what are they? ( singing doesn't count, seeing as we both know we both sing) I have been playing the piano since I was 4.

10) Have you ever had a broken bone? Surprisingly, no.

I hope those questions were " spontaneous" enough for you.

Your pen-pal

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Hummel,<p>

You are not the first person to be surprised to learn that I am gay. Because I have to wear a uniform, and accessorising is pretty much prohibited, it can sometimes be hard to distinguish me from the hundred of other boys wearing the same thing- never mind being able to pick up on my sexuality based on how I dress or look. Although, once they got to really know me, many of my friends have told me that they defiantly noticed that I have some stereotypical " gay" traits. That being said, I can not tell you how many times I have had to break some poor girl's heart by telling her she is not my type. Wes jokes that I should just get " likes boys" tattooed on my forehead. I have absolutely no problem talking to you about my experiences. I know what it is like to be one of the only out people in your school ( I went to a public school for my freshmen and part of my sophomore year) and it is really hard sometimes. I think you are very courageous for being out and proud- do not let anybody tell you that you can not be who you are. Yes, there are other gay guys at Dalton. There are even a few couples. Because of Dalton's Zero Tolerance for Bullying Policy, it is a little easier here then at most schools. But at the same time, I can not shake the feeling that an environment like that is a tad bit unhealthy. I think many of the couples here will be in for a major shock when their relationships are not so warmly welcomed " in the real world".

Rachel has a file on us? That is a tad bit creepy. She sounds I bit crazy, to be honest. But I am sure she is lovely- right? Yes, I agree, it would be neat if we competed with each other. And, no, we do not have a " Rachel" amongst the Warblers. But we are also not that laid back. Like everything else at Dalton, the Warblers are sticklers for tradition- we do not even perform off campus. We even have a counsel, consisting of three upperclassmen, who make all of our decisions ( we do run everything in a democratic fashion, but the counsel has final say) instead of having a choir director.

F5? Really? That is amazing. I wish that I could hear you sing. Maybe one day.

At Dalton, extracurricular are pretty much mandatory. And all of our classes could be considered classes AP. That kind of sucks that you are not given the opportunity to get a better education - not that I am sticking my nose at the public school system. But, having been in both systems, I can definitely testify to the fact that private schools have more to offer. Or at least Dalton does. This year I am taking German, English Lit, Abnormal Psychology, Sociology, Criminology, Chemistry, European History, Calculus and Music Theory. I use fencing and soccer as my Physical Education credit. ( We do not have a set class for PE. All students are required to join at least one team. Those who are not that physically active usually pick Show Jumping or Polo- basically something to do with horses. Or marksmanship. )

That is wonderful that you get along so well with your dad. And also kind of surprising. He sounds like a " mans man" and not one be so supportive of his gay son. That is so cool that he breaks the stereotype. Give him a pat on the back from me- or a hug if your more inclined.

On to the questions.

1) Team Harry Potter? To be perfectly honest, I am not a big fan of Twilight. I read the books once but didn't really enjoy them. But I agree that Taylor is good looking.

2) Katy Perry- I am kind of in love with her. I would go straight for her.

3) As much as I love spending the day at the beach, I am infatuated with snow. Every year I am like a kid in the candy store on the first day that it snows. Last Christmas I spent a couple of weeks in Vali Colorado with a couple of friends and their families. I learnt how to snowboard and had the time of my life.

4) People call me Dapper Dan. Or Blainers- which I hate. By the way, Porcelain is definitely on odd nickname.

5) Sorry, but I am a huge Buckeyes fan.

6) I have been questioned by the cops before. It is kind of complicated, so I would rather not get into it at the moment. But do not worry, I do not have a record of any kind.

7) First off, Sai Swords? That is brilliant. Unfortunately, I do not have any hidden talents. Unless you include the ability to lick your nose, which I do not do very often because it is kind of gross.

8) Wow, I feel like a jerk because I have traveled quite a bit and you have never even left the state. I have been to seven countries: Canada, Mexico, Italy, Scotland, Greece, France and Malta. This year I will also be going to Brazil. The Warblers sponsor a young boy from San Palo and a group of us are going to visit him.

9) I have also been playing the piano since I was a young child. When I was in public school I played the trumpet. I can also play the harmonica and guitar.

10) Yes, I have broken several bones.

It was great to hear back from you so quick. And remember, nobody has the right to tell you how to live your life- have courage.

I am looking forward to your next letter,

Your pen-pal,

Blaine Darren Anderson Jr.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, Chapter 2. As always, reviews would put a big smile on my face. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thanks to everyone that have favourited and alerted this story. **

* * *

><p>Blaine,<p>

OMG! I just found out that we are competing against each other for Sectionals! You should have seen my face when Mr. Shue ( our choir director/ Spanish teacher) made the announcement - I could not contain my giddiness. And then Santana ( New Directions' self-proclaimed resident Queen Bitch) made some comment about how the only reason I was excited about competing against the Warblers was because it would give me a great opportunity to scope out a nice piece of ass. Subtlety and tact are not her fortes. But, deep down I know that when push comes to shove she'll have my back. My whole Glee Club is like that. We may bitch and complain, steal each others girlfriends/boyfriends and solos, but in the end we all love each other.

I hope this is not to forward, but would you like to meet after Sectionals? I am putting a picture of myself with this letter so you can find me. You have no idea how happy I am that I have a cousin who is a professional photographer. All of my school pictures always turn out so nice. If you don't want to meet, that's fine. Just let me know.

Okay, so I am definitely jealous of you. You are taking Abnormal Psychology and European History? Your school has no PE program? What would someone have to do to transfer to your school? Sell their blood? First born? Trade their birthright? Because I'm down with that. Lol

Katy Perry, eh? For someone reason I can't imagine someone nicknamed Dapper Dan singing " I wanna see you pea-cock". But, hey good on you for breaking a stereotype. * smiles*

Anyways, on to the next round of questions.

1) What would you name your child? Boy and Girl. I think I would name my daughter something to do with music, like Harmony or Cadance. As for my son, I don't know. Something different and original. How about you? Blaine Darren Anderson 3rd, perhaps? Lol

2) Have you ever had to spend the night in the hospital? Personally no. But I did spend a couple of nights sleeping there last month when my dad had a heart attack.

3) Are you a fan of video games? Not really. But I can play them. One time Finn was having a games night with his friends and they convinced me to play Mario Cart with them and I kicked their asses!

4) Do you prefer the movie or book version of things? Definitely the book.

5) Are you a fan of country music? It's not my favourite genre, but there are definitely some artists I like. Lady Antebellum or Taylor Swift for example. I also really like Faith Hill, mainly because I have been told I sound a lot like her. I think I am a fan of "good" music in general. If someone is talented I can appreciate that.

6) Would you ever audition for a reality TV show? I have thought about auditioning for American Idol, but at the same time I'm not sure how they would perceive someone who is partial to show tunes. I don't think I'm very " marketable" if that makes sense. I often dream of being on Project Runway, but that most likely would never happen- but you never know, right?

7) Can you bake or cook? I love to bake- it's major stress release for me. I also used to do the majority of the cooking in my house. I was just me and my dad for about 7 years and he really can't cook, so I kind of took up the job. Now I share the load with Carole. Cooking is kind of one of the things we bonded over. Fashion is the other. I swear, before I intervened that women was in dire need of a wardrobe makeover.

8) Do you like to party? Drink? Do drugs? I like to have a good time, but I am not really a big party goer. Believe it or not I - along with a good chunk of the Glee Kids- am not the most popular kid in the school. I did go through a week last year where I drank everyday because someone I thought I could trust told me that if I took a big swig every morning it would bring me more confidence- obviously they were wrong. ( In my opinion this person is in need of some serious rehabilitation) I stopped after I got caught when I up chucked on McKinley's Obsessive Compulsive Guidance Counsellor. Fun Times. I have never done drugs that weren't prescription. Finn's best friend Puck tried to get me to smoke weed with him once and it didn't end pretty. I really don't see the point, but that's just me.

9) Do you watch Jersey Shore? What's your opinion of the show? I have only watched it once and I made a vow to never watch it again. It kind of makes me sad that people find watching others getting drunk and sleeping around and causing drama to be entertaining. It's even worse when Snooki claims that she is a role model for young girls. But I digress.

10) Can you rap? Oh yeah, the pale white boy who is obsessed with show tunes and whose voice doesn't seem to want to drop, is secretly the next Eminen.

So there you have it. And I really hope to see at Sectionals this weekend. Let me know asap. And just in case your letter doesn't get to me before then, look for me in the green room.

Your Pen-Pal

Kurt

* * *

><p>Kurt,<p>

I also could not contain my giddiness when I learnt that we will be competing. I am pretty sure the rest of the Warblers think I have lost my mind, but I do not care.

I would love to meet you. I also included a picture of myself in this letter. Although I have to admit that my picture is not as nice as yours. Your cousin is good.

I pretty much sold my soul to get into Dalton, but I am so glad that I transferred here. Dalton saved my life- no exaggeration.

I am full of surprises my dear friend. Popular to contrary belief, I am not a box- there are definitely more then four sides to me.

On to my answers.

1) There is no way I will ever name my son Blaine. In my opinion being named after your father severely cripples your sense of individuality and puts a lot of pressure on a kid. But then again Wes is Wesley Leung the 5th and he thinks it is a great honour. I like the idea of naming your daughter after music. Cadance is a really pretty name. I also like the name Lily ( and not just because it is Harry Potter's mother's name, but that helps). For some odd reason I have always liked the name Zachary.

2) Yes, I have spent the night in a hospital

3) I went through a phase where I was addicted to Halo. I still like to play, but I do not have enough time now that I am at a private school.

4) I definitely prefer the book version. The only movie I like just as much as the books is the Lord of the Rings Trilogy.

5) I am a Top 40s kind of guy. But I do like a lot of country songs too. Country music always has a story behind it and I really like that.

6) Well, as you already know, I plan on being Jeopardy. Jeff ( a fellow Warbler) once joked that I should be the first gay Bachelor. But to be honest I would never do that. I prefer to date one person at a time, in private.

7) Having grown-up with a personal chef, I never learnt how to cook. And here at Dalton we also have cooks. I probably should learn, seeing as in a couple of years I am going to have to feed myself.

8) Oddly, the Warblers are quite popular at Dalton and we get invited to a lot of parties. I like to have a good time, but I have actually never drank. I know that there are many guys at Dalton who sneak girls, booze and drugs on campus, but I try not to associate with them. I smoked weed once. My brother made me try it, but it made me sick so I never did it again.

9) My sister used to watch that show. But I have never seen it and probably never will. That kind of show do not interest me what so ever.

10) I can rap. I am not the greatest at it, but I enjoy covering Nikki Manj every now and then.

Can not wait to see - and beat- you at Sectionals

Your Pen-pal

Blaine Darren Anderson Jr.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would totally make my day. Also, is anyone interested in being a beta for this story? It wouldn't be that much to do. Most chapters will be between 1500-2000 words. If you would like to be my beta let me know in a PM or a review. <strong>


End file.
